Six Hearts
by DiamondDexters
Summary: The pain seems never-ending as the good times are limited. How far can these girls keep pushing before their hearts give way to their common issues? Tune in to see how will their stories intertwine into one. Multiple OCs- Castiel x Candy/ Kentin x Candy/ Nathaniel x Candy -Trigger Warnings inside- Romance/Family/Angst/Humor/Drama
1. 1 Foreword

Welcome Readers to Six Hearts. This is a collab story that we the Diamond Dexters have come together to make for you. We won't make this too long because we want you to enjoy the fabulous story we've put together for you and we can only hope that you follow the story and the journey of our candies.

This story will be a little different than other collab stories. Normally most just have one storyline, and are straight through as well as straight to the point. Not this one honey. *Sips 99 cent store non-name brand soda* YOU get to choose the story you want to read ;) Yes you heard me correctly boo. YOU get to choose the story you want to read.

We have six different Candies included in the story. As in six different storylines. You can choose to read all of them or you can just follow and wait for the person of your choosing's next chapter to be uploaded. I'm pretty sure we are all familiar with My Candy Love's Decision System. Well during major plot changing events, YOU will be the one to choose where our candies may end up. Excited to read? I hope so.

Our chapters will be numbered Numerically so you can chapter jump to whatever chapter the author instructs you to go to. If there is no next chapter to jump to, the author will tell you to stay posted (which you should) about our next chapter updates. If you ever get an alert about our story being updated, CHECK THE LAST CHAPTER FOR WHICHEVER CANDY YOU READ AND SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM. OUR AUTHORS HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED TO UPDATE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WITH INSTRUCTIONS FOR YOU WHENEVER THEY UPDATE FOR THEIR PARTICULAR CANDY. If you still see the same note as before with no update, chances are, your story has not been updated yet or is taking a while to show you the update.

Either way, I hope this story will be a fun experience for everyone. The next six chapters will be to get everyone started on our candy OCs. And after going through them, you can choose which character you want to read okay ;)

Now finally, a message from our authors.

MistyPotato- Hello peoples, I will be writing for the nub known as Libra. Enjoy her presence~

kitkat12323 - Hi everyone, I'm the writer for Chras. I hope you enjoy all our stories.

Sabrina138 - Heya people~ I'm writing for Sabrina (shocker, isn't it?) and I hope I don't bore you to death.

InuyashasBabySitter- Helllloooo Daawwwlinnggs~~~ How are you? Good I hope. I will be the one writing for the ever so gorgeous Amaria. I hope you enjoy her as much as I enjoy writing for her. I hope you also read all of the girls in this story because we all worked really hard and are still continuing to work super hard.

Diana Rubes- Hey! My name is Diana Rubes and I'll be writing for Nita. Have fun!

MeiMei699-Hey I'm Mei and I shall be writing for Eliza :)

Last final message to you guys, our candies will be in each other's stories but might not appear as they do in their narrative stories. If you choose to read for more than one girl, you will understand ;) If not, disreguard this.

Farewell and Enjoy! - Diamond Dexters

PS: You can also find us on our personal Fanfic accounts as well which are the names said before our given message ^_^


	2. Chras: Introduction

**Chras Sienna Engel**

 **Note: Kleiner - little one**

"We're moving again?!" Chras covered her ears at Colette's shrill screech of rage. The fourteen year old tapped her foot as their mother attempted to sooth the angry teen.

Chras had already known they were moving again, as her father had told her a few days ago. Their parents had hesitated to tell their youngest the news as she would take it the worst out of the two. This wasn't the family's first move either. At the age of ten, Chras and her family moved to Berlin, Germany for her father's job. Then five years later they moved back to America. Now a year and half since the last move, they were packing up their belongings to go somewhere else.

Colette hated moving because it meant leaving her friends behind. Chras hadn't minded, as she hadn't made many close friends. She wrote to the few that she had become close to. She still kept in correspondence with them as of now.

"Your father's job has relocated him to a different part of the country. You know there isn't anything we can do about it," their mother said as she tried to calm her down.

Colette snorted and crossed her arms. "So we aren't going halfway across the world this time? Just great." Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she rolled her eyes.

Chras sighed when she saw the look in her mother's eyes. "Don't you dare talk to me in that tone, Colette Wendy Engel. I will not tolerate an attitude, young lady."

The redhead quickly left the living room and snuck back up the stairs. Shutting her door, the shouting match between the other two becomes muffled. She waited for when Colette decided to storm back to her room. Soon enough Chras could hear her sister stomping up the stairs. The slamming of her door echoed in the house.

"Just another day," Chras mumbled to herself. Surveying her room, she groaned at the mess she needed to pack. Walking past the mess, she flopped onto her neatly made bed. She let out a muffled scream of frustration.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Sitting up, she grabbed her phone and answered without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chras!" She jerked the receiver away from her ear at the loud screech that followed.

She put the phone back to her ear when the screeching stopped. "What was that, Ellie?"

She can hear her friend laughing. "Sorry I was trying to adjust the volume of my stereo but hit the wrong button. Anyways, do you want to go to the bakery today?"

Biting her lip, the redhead tugged at the ends of her wavy hair. "I can't, Ellie. I have to pack up most of stuff for the move next week. My mom's been on my back since I haven't done it yet."

"Oh...okay well that's too bad. Man it sucks you have to leave. Why not just ask your parents if you could stay with Cassandra? She is an adult and stuff," she suggested.

Chras gave a dry laugh. "Please, Cassandra and I would murder each other before the day even ends. I've told you that we don't get along."

Cassandra and Chras always seemed to be at odds with each other. It may have been because of the age gap between them. Cassandra being twenty-seven wasn't around much as Chras and Colette grew up. She was already heading to college by the time Chras was eight. By the time Chras was thirteen, Cassandra had gotten her own job in America. She only visited the family on holidays. For some reason the two older siblings were water to oil and rarely saw eye to eye. Colette and Cassandra had more polite civil relationship though both hardly knew the other.

"Well...you could live with me!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I doubt your parents would approve of an extra guest to your already large family."

Ellie scoffed. "What's another person to a family of seven?"

Chras giggled at the thought of an eighth person living in Ellie's already crowded family. "I don't think there's any room for me. We can still talk on the phone or text."

"Yeah, I know. Still it isn't the same…" She sighed. "You'll just have to come visit me or I could visit you."

"That would be nice." A knock on her door stops her from her conversation. "Ugh, I have to go. Call you later, Ellie." Ending the call, her door opened and a head of curly strawberry blonde hair poked itself into her.

"Hey, have you seen my phone?" Colette asked.

An eyebrow goes up. "Why would it be in my room?"

She shrugged as her brown eyes scan the room. "Don't know. Just checking." With that, she closed the door. Chras shook her head before flopping back onto her bed. Staring at her ceiling, she wondered what her new home would be like.

Speaking to no one, Chras muttered to herself, "I hate moving."

* * *

 _ **A week later**_

"Chras, honey can you do me a favor?" The redhead looked up. Her mother, Marie Engel, hovered over her.

"What's up?" She set down her phone, a baking recipe still present on the screen.

Her mother handed her a list. "Could you go to the grocery store and get these for me? I would ask your father but he's having a conference in his office."

Glancing at the list, she nodded. "Sure. Are we having something special tonight?"

"I'm just trying to make a nice dinner based on a recipe I read," she told her.

Hopping off the bar stool, Chras left her mother to prep for the meal. Going through the dining room, she headed into the hallway. As she passed by her father's office, the door opened suddenly. The brown haired with slight graying sides, poked his head out and smiled when he saw his daughter.

"Where are you off to, _Kleiner_?" he asked holding his phone to his chest.

Chras held up the shopping list. "Mom wants some food from the grocery store. She's trying out something new."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned. "I guess this means we all should be prepared with some stomach medicine."

"I heard that!"

Both laughed to each other. "Okay, I think you should get going before your mother decides to poison us all," he joked and patted her head. Chras gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her father to his call.

Making sure to grab her house keys from the key bowl in the hall, Chras headed out of the house and toward the bus stop. The bus ride to the shopping center was about fifteen minutes from the bus stop. It wasn't as big as the mall in her previous city, but then again she lived in a smaller area.

The first week of being in their new home had been an experience. Chras had enrolled in the new school and had met a few people. One of them was a very cute boy named Nathaniel who Chras definitely liked because he had such beautiful blond hair. He was also very helpful and nice to her. There was one girl who she didn't like and she happened to be related to Nathaniel. Amber had, for some reason, been very rude and mean to Chras on her first day. The redhead didn't even do anything to incur this behavior.

She rolled her eyes at the memory of the rude blond. Besides that, Chras had an okay first week. She even got a job at the Antique Brew, a cafe at the mall as a part time waitress. She had also joined the baking club at the school, as baking was a passion of hers.

Colette had settled in just fine as far as the redhead could tell despite her reluctance at first. Her little sister didn't even acknowledge her at school unless she wanted something. She had her own little crew of friends already. Chras still mostly hung out by herself but she did sometimes chat with some other people.

Sighing, she wondered what the second week would hold for her, hopefully nothing to do with Amber. Maybe she would try to get to know Nathaniel better.


	3. Nita- Chapter One (Warning- Profanity)

Hi guys! So I'm Diana Rubes and I'll be the author for Nita's story. Nita's main love interest will be revealed in the next chapter so this is basically sort of an introductory chapter into her life- more stuff will be revealed later but this is sort of a foreword so see if you guys like her :D

Disclaimer - MCL does not belong to me nor does it belong to my fellow authors - as much as I would like it to be..

Warning- there are triggers toward depression so be warned if you are sensitive towards this subject.

PS: Rom Com = Romantic Comedy

Chapter One

Nita O'Keefe

There's a low budget romantic comedy playing on the TV in the lobby of Jim's veterinary practice. Jim's her mother's latest beau, wealthy, successful, and good-looking. Jim's just like all the others, except he's the only one to put a ring on her finger with quite a sizable diamond in the middle. At first sight of the ring Nita panicked. Engagement would make things messy when her mother's flighty nature took hold and moved them cross-country. Nita had no doubt that they would be leaving within the month. But as the weeks flew by and flowers were ordered, she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

When the wedding day came she nearly burst out laughing at the sight of her mother, her free-spirited, verging on irresponsible mother, in a big white wedding gown. The ceremony was nice, nothing huge surprisingly; her mother's always had a love for large, extravagant events. The vows leave her reeling with the mantra, _this is real._ She doesn't remember much of the wedding party except for the lovely toast Jim's best man made.

 _"I have no doubt you guys will be together for a long time."  
_  
Any other time she would've nearly cackled out loud at the sheer ludicrousness of the statement, but when she glanced across the room and saw her mother and Jim's hands clasped together, her muscles went rigid. _It's too real.  
_  
This is where it begins.

Some days are good. Others she stares at the wall all day thinking, _"why can't I just be happy? It's so simple. Just be happy. "_ But she stares at the wall from sunup to sundown with the feeling of sheer uselessness lingering over her head.

Why does she feel this way? Nita has no idea. There's no logical explanation for it- her mother is happily married, Jim is a great guy, and her siblings are starting to call him dad. _Dad_ -  
maybe it's because she doesn't know her dad. None of her siblings know their fathers, but they all have different ones. That should bother her. Maybe it's because they're talking about having a baby. Maybe it's the fact that she can't seem to care about anything anymore. There's no root to her disinterest, and that should bother her. But it doesn't.

Her mother starts to pick up on the sudden changes in her disposition. Nita starts to think it's kind of amusing when she tries to urge her out of her bedroom and all she can do is stare at the ceiling.

It's Christmas Eve when her mother announces that she is pregnant. Her siblings' reactions are all positive, _"Congrats mom and dad!"_ they say. Nita wills herself to smile, to have any type of reaction, but all she can do is look down at her shoes. This is her mother's breaking point it seems, because at her lack of reaction she starts to scream- _"say something!"  
-_and the one that deals the harshest blow _\- "why can't you just be happy?"  
_  
The rest of that evening is not something she thinks back on fondly. It's how she's ended up here- in some random town in the middle of the country, going to therapy once a week and working a receptionist job at Jim's new practice.

It's been a good few days, the new antidepressants she's switched to have been working alright, though at times they make her nauseous. She even made an attempt at bantering with one of their regular attendees, Castiel. He likes to make snide remarks at her choice of movies and she retorts by poking fun at his choice of hair color. _"Does it leave your shower pink?" — "Shut up._ " She's supposed to be behind the desk filing reports, but Nita opted out for the time being to write a quick review on what seemed to be the _worst_ movie she had ever seen. Her therapist often tells her to find something to look forward to- so she makes her own movie reviewing blog, because if there's one thing she knows, it's movies.

 _"Everyone's totally gonna get a kick out of this."_ She muses to herself, an almost giddy smile stretches her lips. The movie has come to the final scene, where the main love interests confess to one another - cue the corny orbital shot- when suddenly the screen goes to black.

Nita groans, cursing aloud -it's a slow day- slinks off her chair and over to the television set. She slams her hand on the side of the TV box, wincing at the rattling noise inside, but the picture returns right when the main couple joins for a poorly executed kissing scene and the dreaded orbital shot.

She takes the pen from behind her ear -it's a handy tool- and scribbles down a few more notes in her notebook.

 _Horrible lighting, crappy camera quality, acting for the majority of the movie.. sub par.  
_  
"Honestly, what is it with you and shitty rom coms?" A snarky redhead emerges from the back examination room- his dog Demon happily trotting beside him. Castiel and Demon were some of the practices' regular customers. He preferred their humble little abode to the huge pet store downtown. That, and the fact that Demon had a habit of peeing in the middle of bustling public spaces.

Nita shrugs. "They're fun to trash talk. Plus my readers seem to love my Katherine Heigl references." Castiel rolls his eyes. This wasn't the first time this conversation had taken place. As a self-proclaimed film buff, Nita prided herself in the ability to make her movie critiquing blog inclusive of all genres. Even if it meant spending her free time watching "shitty rom coms".

"So did everything check out?" Nita inquired as she assumed her usual position at the circulation desk to begin the checkout process.

"Apparently he's fine!" Castiel throws his hands in the air exasperatedly. "He's probably just not eating because doesn't like the new food I switched him to. Stupid mutt." Demon nips at his fingers in retort, almost as if he understood the insult was directed toward him.

"Ow! Okay, okay I take it back." He huffs, rolling his eyes. Surprisingly, Castiel was a very diligent dog owner. The slouched posture and the ever-so-present scowl could never give it away, but it was a known fact at the practice that Castiel takes better care of his dog than he does himself.

"Well now that it's over with, just sign these papers and you'll be out of here in two minutes. Preferably one minute actually, I have a movie to catch."

He smirks. "Another rom com?"

Nita laughs, brushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "No. It's the new horror movie. I've already gotten ten requests to write a review."

"Well if you ask me, it looks pretty shitty."

"You think everything is shitty."

Castiel has the audacity to look affronted. "That is-" he pauses, narrowing his eyes as if contemplating his retort. "-not a lie." She shakes her head. He scribbles down a signature at the bottom of the forms and hands them over to Nita who tucks them in a filing cabinet.

"Hold on, I'll walk you out." She sends a quick message to Jim before stepping out.

 _Clocking out. Going to see a movie.  
_  
He replies with at least 10 smiley face emoticons and she tries hard not to smile. The two walk to her car, debating about rom com movies all the while. She pats demon on the head and he licks her hand as if saying goodbye on his own terms.

"Keep an eye on him. He's kind of a handful isn't he?"

"He's a pretty good dog." Castiel says, reminiscent of a proud parent rather than a dog owner.

"I was talking to Demon." Nita laughs and he ever so gracefully gives her the finger.

She gets into her car, placing the key in the ignition when her eyes wander over to her class schedule. _Class starts on Monday._ The thought lingers in her head as she breaks at least three traffic laws on her way over to the movie theater in hopes of getting there in time to at least catch the previews. 

Fun Fact- Nita is a shitty driver.

SO I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! (I'll be including a fun fact about Nita at the end of every chapter LOL)  
If you want to stick around for her love story- stay tuned for the chapter titled, "Nita- Chapter 2"

Thanks again! Reviews are awesome and if you review you'll be even more awesome *thumbs up* 


	4. Amaria Part 1- Introduction

AMARIA XENELLE

-Warning: Profanity included-

"Dad, I'll be fine." She said with a reasuring voice over the phone as she boarded the bus. Her flight had landed less than an hour ago and she was now on her way to meet with the movers at her new apartment.

"Are you sure? We can hire you an escort to protect you and watch over you just in case-"

"I don't want to hear it dad. We discussed this already. I'll be fine on my own. If you're really this worried, hop on the next plane and come stay with me." She had no idea why she even said that because she already knew the answer.

There was a pause inbetween the both ends, right before her dad responded. "Honey...You know I can't do that. As much as I want to, I'm in a real tight situation. If anything eases at all, you know I will buy a one way ticket right on out of here and straight to you. " He spoke lowly as the feeling of regret lingered over his words.

He didn't want to send his little girl off on her own so soon but she wasn't happy where they were and that was pretty clear. What made it even worse was that he knew he hadn't been around as much as he should've. Had he been the father he always aspired to be, then they probably wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. These were thoughts that plagued his mind ever since his wife suggested sending her somewhere else away from all the troubled memories the city had caused her to have.

Hearing what had happened to his precious daughter sent him in a fit of rage but hearing the idea of sending her away broke him completely. Failure, failure, failure. He felt like he failed as a father, as Amaria's dad. He had completely shut down his wife's idea and told her to never speak on it again but as days went by and those days turned to weeks, he just couldn't bear to see his daughter in a fit of depression, not hardly speaking a word to either of the two. She would wake up, brush her teeth, wouldn't bother getting dressed as she waited for her teacher to arrive, did her work, then would go back to sleep before waking up to eat, shower, and then back to sleep again.

That was no way to live and right when he made the decision to finally let her go, he received another call from the police. He had been hoping they had finally turned their hearts around and actually decided to give a damn about his daughter. The call was nothing he had expected and from that point on, he knew she couldn't stay where they were. He made the living arrangements and booked the flight the next day.

Amaria knew her dad blamed himself and for a little while, she had done the same. But that stopped after she saw her dad continuosly take off of work to pester the police about getting her justice. All those days he took off left him in a bigger ditch than he was already in with his job. It added to the many reasons why he couldn't come with her.

Her mom on the other hand, whom she had been slightly closer to than her dad because of the less busy schedule she had, never really gave a reason as to why she couldn't accompany Amaria. Her job wasn't as strict as her dad's considering she owned the damn thing. Amaria could've stayed with her aunt but her parents were immediately against that idea all because her aunt accidently blabbered to just about everyone in her family what had happned at Amaria's school. They chose an area close so where her aunt lives just in case Amaria needed something and couldn't reach them.

"I know dad." She said looking down into her lap as she took her seat.

"Alright well, I can't stay and talk too much but I want you to be safe you hear? Did you luggage get through alright?" His voice chirped up abviously trying to pass on the positivity to his daughter.

"Yes it did. Lucas already jammed it all into his truck and left. I know you told me to go with him but the smell of cigarettes was just too strong for me. I hate those da- those things. " Slipping over her words, she snapped her mouth shut and looked at the phone with wide eyes hoping he didn't hear her almost curse.

"It would've been a lot quicker had you gone with him. He is doing this favor for me for free, might as well get all you can out of it."

"It's not good to use people dad."

"The fucker owes me a favor anyway after bailing his ass out of jail last year." His new york accent slightly surfaced in that sentence. Their family moved to New York when she was only 12 but for some reason, he was the only one that picked up on the accent although it wasn't always obvious.

It made her giggle which in return made her dad laugh a bit as well. "Wow...That's the first time I've heard you laugh in months. That's a good sign. You keep up that laughing and you keep on going. Search for that happiness and search for what you want and when you find it. Go get it you hear? I love you baby girl. Your mother does too. Don't forget that."

Amaria inhaled deeply as a wide smile spread across her face. She loved her parents and it was bittersweet to leave them at such short notice but they did all this for her and that says a lot. She was grateful even if she wasn't in her happiest state.

"I love you guys. I'll skype you when I can. Bye."

Clicking the end call button, she let go of the breath she had been holding and clomped back into the soft cushioned seat. Closing her eyes, she felt the bus finally pull off. It was all so surreal to her. One minute, she was lying it bed believing life was hopeless and the next, here she was right on her way to her new place.

Life seemed to be taking a slightly good turn for her...well not entirely but it was in the right direction she believed.

The bus took about half and hour to arrive at the stop she needed. She grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything in it before stepping off the bus. The smell of breathable oxygen in the air was amazing. It reminded her of her younger days where she resided in Hawaii. In her opinion, this was definately an upgrade from New York.

The sun was out and there was a comfortable breeze. Nothing short of relaxing for her. Now if only she could find a pool to splash her feet in, then things would really be great.

Amaria looked up and around for any more than average sized buildings but saw none. The neighborhood looked like a regular suburban neighborhood. She look up at the green street sign and saw that she was on the right street and block. She noticed the moving van further down the street and walked towards it.

They weren't moving anything into an apartment though.

Before her very eyes stood a full grown home that had to have at least two or three bedrooms in it. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide, she had not been expecting her parents to go all out and pay full mortgage for her. They had told her she would get an apartment so how come stood before her wasn't an apartment? Not that she was complaining but it certainly was a lot more responsibility.

Her white strands of her blew in the wind covering her face momentarily blocking her view. She brushed her hair aside with the back of her palm, squinting to avoid anything from invading her eyes. She approached a man in alarge gray jumpsuit writing things down on a clipboard.

"Um...excuse me? Is this a regular rented townhome?" Townhomes could normally be rented and that was the only other thing Amaria could think of other than her parents buying her a house.

"No. M'am. Not that we know of. This neighborhood is normally filled with a lot of first time house buyers. May I ask why you're asking?" His gruffy voice matched his shaggy gray beard as he appeared to be chewing on something that wasn't even there. His underbite stuck out and it was weird to look at for a bit but Amaria just rolled her eyes at it.

"Amaria Xenelle is asking. This is my new home."

He smiled. "What's a nice young lady like you doing buying such a big house by yourself? Shouldn't you be finding a nice strong young man to take care of ya?"

And boom. Just like that, her veins ticked and she bit the inside of jaw. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she was trying to understand what was just said and why it was said to her. She found no patience to stand there leaning on he hip as she contemplated. Oh no. As soon as she bit her jaw, the words just came flying out.

"And shouldn't you be finding a NICE STRONG MAN" She over emphasized these words loud and clear for him "to stick his dick in that fucked up mouth of yours?" Her tone going up in pitch to put more emphasis on her sarcasm.

His expression was taken aback as he looked like someone just stole his dog. But Amaria wasn't finished with him just yet.

"Oh wait." She put a finger to her chin. "My Apologies. You need to find that nice young strong man you speak of and sue his for breaking your mouth with his dick. I'm sorry I didn't realize that before. I am super sorry."

Furious, red faced furious he was. Amaria took that second to thank her parents genes for giving her tanner skin so that redness didn't show in her face as easily.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He shouted throwing his clipboard on the freshly cut grass. Balling his fist up and pulling his sleeves up, Amaria just looked into his eyes standing her ground finding his antics cute.

"I" She shoved her thumb in her chest. "Am the person that's making sure you get paid for your service today. I am the person that's going to fill out a customer service survey on you once this is over Mr..." She squinted at the cursive writing on his oval name tag. "Mr. Hank Loddon. So my advice...grey is not your color. You should try indigo."

The other workers just continued to carry her furniture in as if nothing was going on. One of them though had saw what was going on stepped in between really quickly to pull Amaria inside to ask how did she want the furniture arranged.

She waved bye to the man as she went inside to help.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The furniture guys were done by sunset and it left Amaria the rest of her night to get things settled. She put everything in her room away considering that was where she slept and dishes in the kitchen were put away as well. She figured she would just worry about the linen and extra stuff another time. All she need ed was her toothbush, a towel, and a washcloth for the night.

She made a self reminder to find which box her sewing machine was in. Because she'd be damned if she wasn't going to wear something new for her first day at her new school.

Right as she laid under her comfy covers, her phoned dinged.

Rox: Hey! Hope your flight was all nice and safe :) But question. Did you go to Lucy's house before you went to the airport?

Amaria smiled and text back.

Sure did...wait. You mean Laiti?

And seconds later, she texted back.

Rox: Same damn thing. Whatever the hell her name is, she is posting a bunch of sentimental bullshit on facebook and tagging you in it and she is basically saying you went to her house and "assaulted" her

Amaria's smile widened.

The bitch was ducking me when I was looking for her. Everyone else in the group got their asses kicked that day either in the bathrooms or shortly after in the classrooms. She was the only one that I couldn't find so I waited till today when she would least expect it.

Rox: So you did fight her? You hit her first.

Hey she wasn't trying to hit me first and whether she did or not, a bitch had to get got.

But goodnight Rox :) I'll talk to you in the morning before I leave for school.

-AMARIA XENELLE

IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE AMARIA'S STORY, PLEASE STAY UPDATED AND FOLLOW THE STORY AND WAIT ON "AMARIA'S STORY PART 2"


End file.
